


Less Talk, More Action

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: Frustration, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4.08. Agent Lee is stuck in the closet. Captain Lee pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Talk, More Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkmeme: "AmberBlue Lincoln/AmberRed Lincoln, frustration, handcuffs, storage closet sex, S4x08. 'Well, well, well, what a beautiful site this is!'"

'Bored?'

The door opens unexpectedly. Captain Lincoln Lee can't hide his grin as he looks at FBI agent Lincoln Lee who's still cuffed to that pipe in the closet.

Lincoln just glances at him and does nothing. He's not in the mood to answer questions at the moment.

'Fine', Lee raises an eyebrow and walks into the room closing and locking the door behind him. 'We don't have to talk. I didn't come to talk anyway.'

Lincoln feels a little ashamed, but he has no choice but to admit that Lee's voice turns him on. As the other agent moves closer he can feel his body temperature go up a degree or two. Lee takes his time, walking around his prisoner, admiring him, measuring him up.

'Well, well, well... Look at you', he touches the handcuffs running his fingers along Lincoln's wrists in process. 'I'm so glad Liv reminded me you were here, you see, I forgot.'

They look into each other's eyes and there's a mix of lust and humour in Captain's eyes.

'You still don't wanna talk?' Lee asks and Lincoln's mouth lifts, head jerking just a little. Lee smirks. 'That's okay. Less talk, more action. I like.'

He takes his position behind Lincoln, then moves closer and presses himself against his alternate wrapping his arms around him. Hands roaming. Under the jacket. Under the shirt. He sighs.

'God, I wish I could undress you completely, but that means taking the 'cuffs off...' Lee chuckles and runs his tongue up the side of Lincoln's neck earning a moan of approval. 'I'm guessing you don't mind anyway.'

His hands slide lower and find Lincoln's belt.

'I'm sorry for taking advantage like that. People tell me to go screw myself a lot, you know. Those criminals, they don't watch their language at all', Lee's breath is hot against Lincoln's ear. He chuckles. 'If only they knew. Right?'

He presses his lips against Lincoln's neck and starts sucking. Soon the pants fall down and Lincoln is in his briefs. Obviously Captain likes playing with his prey, because his hand is in Lincoln's underwear and it seems to be very convincing since Lincoln finds himself considering the possibility that maybe these people aren't that bad after all.

Soon he's exposed and Lee is fiddling with his own clothes behind him. Then lubed fingers are warming him up, Lee's dick's head is pushing its way inside him and it's a matter of time, but he takes it all. He grabs the pipe for support and soon bites his lip hard because Lee's maner of fucking knows no mercy. Captain wraps his long fingers around Lincoln's cock.

'Sorry about the hand, next time I'll ask Liv for assistance', his words come out in heavy syllables. 'They say my mouth is legendary, but it's nothing compared to what she can do.'

Lincoln licks his lips and closes his eyes, all kinds of mental images in his head. Lee's hand on his cock feels right, familiar... natural. Of course it does... he starts thinking of the "Stranger" technique he has to resort to so often, but there's a slap on his ass and now he can't think at all.

It's no surprise to him that they come simultaneously. Not after Lee groans into his ear and spills white hot liquid deep into his body while still pumping his hand up and down the length of Lincoln's shaft. They tremble against each other, Lincoln gripping the pipe and Lee holding Lincoln against him, each heavy breath and tiny moan against his sweaty skin like a thank you.

After Lee puts his pants back on and dresses Lincoln he stops to stare at his alternate and grabs his chin pulling him closer and shoving tongue into his mouth. He breaks the kiss abruptly and stares for a few moments again, enjoying the view of the other agent's swollen lips and flushed face.

'God, I'm hot', he releases Lincoln's jaw with a little push, pats him on the cheek and grins looking into the other man's eyes. 'You can leave that out of your report... Although I don't suppose there will be one anyway, considering how you got here.'

The door is already open and Lee's about to leave, but he pauses and turns around, wicked smirk on his face.

'I hope we catch that Peter guy you came with. Maybe he's the talking type.'

And Lincoln hopes they do.


End file.
